rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Just Being Honest
I'm Just Being Honest is a song by Rhett and Link, in which they tell the truth to everybody the lied to in their lives. Rhett Last week I saw you in the lobby passing through You said, "Hey, how ya doin?" I said, "Pretty good man and you?" Well that wasn't true I was actually doin' pretty bad Havin' just received some unfortunate news from my dad He had invested my inheritence in his new business plan That plan was takin' teens to the prom in a fleet of used mini vans So at that moment, I didn't really care how you were doin' And I don't remember your name. That's why I called you man Link The other night at midnight you called me on the phone You asked me if you woke me up, but I said "no" But the truth is I was in the deepest sleep of my life Havin' the most realistic dream I was flyin' In the international human flyin' championship Your sister was there and was about to give me a kiss That's when you called me and asked me how to say guhnauchi Listen closely It's gnocchi [ Rhett & Link] I'm just bein' honest -est, -est, est Honestly, honesty means that much to me Honestly, honesty means that much to me - much to me [ Rhett] Remember on our recent romantic night out you broke the silence by asking "What are you thinking about?" I said, "How much I love you." but that's not true I mean, I do love you, I just don't think like you do My brain's a sophisticated department of completely disconnected compartments and at that particular moment I was thinkin' about-sports Link Last night when I was quiet you asked me, "What's wrong?" I looked into your eyes and said, "Nothing at all." That's not exactly true, I'm actually starting to resent you And the work you're pouring into your taxidermy petting zoo You haven't called me pookie-pie in over four months! Do you wanna' preserve us, or this dead dove & Link I'm just bein' honest -est, -est, est Honestly, honesty means that much to me Honestly, honesty means that much to me - much to me Rhett The day before yesterday you pulled me over and Asked, "Do you have any idea fast you were goin'? I said, "Oh, no Officer, I didn't even see you." But I did see you, and I was goin' seventy-two And in full disclosure my right speaker was blown And for the preceding ten miles my left blinker was on I had no intention of ever turning left Link You may recall I gave a testimonial for your product I said, "The Face Cave in no way makes me look idiotic." I feel like I'm in a cave even though I'm not really in a cave Because the only thing in the cave is my face To tell you the truth, Face Caves are hostile Unless you really like stalagmites up your nostrils Rhett You know your terms and conditions agreement? When I was updating my software I didn't read it! & Link I'm just bein' honest -est, -est, est Honestly, honesty means that much to me Honestly, honesty means that much to me - much to me"